


Twitterpated

by Dodo



Series: Twitterpated [1]
Category: Coming Out On Top (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Medical, Shower Sex, cat play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: When an Austrian surgeon takes classes to better understand all the nuances of the english language, he finds himself twitterpated for his anatomy teacher, as well as earning an english degree and learn all sorts of interesting things about american life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the game and subsequently wrote this entire story, following along with the story line as best I could and added an ending that was more satisfactory.
> 
> with my OC that has more background than the actual game.
> 
> yeah this was for me a catharsis of sort, I also have an alternate ending that I might post here or as a separate entity not sure as I wrote this around the time the pulse shooting occurred and was heavily influenced by that as it rocked my little gay world ._.

Hartmut Faulkner III a man with boyish good looks, or rather he look like a twenty something while being thirty something. An accent that could butcher the most elegant english words, well if one could call english elegant, he was at the college taking english and participating in classes to broaden his horizons. Or more as in he was bored and wanted something other than work to do, actually he was uncertain how he managed to get this far it looked like he’d gotten almost enough to get another degree.

How embarrassing! Well not really, it didn’t matter a degree in english wasn’t something he could really use, well besides the benefits of improved reading, speaking, and writing, all in english of course. Over all it hadn’t been bad though the one class he needed to finish, had him braying in the most nasally way, anatomy! Oh the irony, well it was really any science but anatomy, he decided would be easy.

His room mates were nice, Penny was a tech genius. Ian was hot, and full of wisdom, when you knew what to ignore. Ian had helped him into the american culture so to speak. Both had no idea of his actual age and profession, which he felt bad about sometimes. Luckily his hours were so bizarre that they never really caught on. Sometimes he tutored but mostly he was reporting to his work several miles away. With an entire team dedicated to him as they worked the more complex cases, he like them but sometimes working a few easy cases back to back was more satisfying then a single 6 hour case.

He tapped his fish tank excited by the golden fish swimming around in the huge tank that Penny had thought excessive. Named it Glub, a reminder on why he shouldn’t be in charge of naming things. He was going to come out, tonight. Gay, it had a stigmatism where he came from, or did one of the reasons he came here. To avoid an arranged marriage but to also embrace the LGBT+ lifestyle he didn’t have to hide. It took a long while though there had been other things, his attention span issues, oh he could work 6 hours straight but if it wasn’t something interesting he was long gone.

He’d picked up more techniques on how to study better, they seemed more open to learning disabilities here. Though he had to remind himself at his home land he carried the full weight of his family and anything he did or failed to do came back with disastrous implications. He was free here, and he was tired of hiding. His father had disowned him anyways there really wasn’t anything back in Austria for him.

Coming out had been smoother than expected and he was going out to a gay bar! Pretty sure there was a song about that, as for drinks his mind blanked and he ordered milk, Penny ran off to pee and soon enough he engaged in completely inappropriate conversation about pissing quick with a handsome man.  
‘Way to go hartmut,’

Investigating his milk for a full second before receiving a comment about being confident about drinking milk at a bar. He accepted it he was confident, milk wouldn’t impair his thoughts and it strengthened bones, but too bad it wasn’t chocolate milk. It was mostly because he had no clue as to what any of the drinks were and his few experiences with american beer quite literally put a bad taste in his mouth.

The night was a success, he got Alex’s number and two cups of milk. Penny missed everything and had to rely on his spotty reporting skills. Good night all in all.

He really only had one class this semester, unfortunately he was called away for the first class, emergency. It came with his job, he worked the shift made sure to chat up all his coworkers well wishes to the staff, the social things were pretty easy. Sometimes he’d dig himself a verbal hole, stick his foot in his mouth but it was usually over silly things and meeting new people. Not waiting long enough for people to reply and fill up the awkward silence with verbal vomit.

At work he let his hypomania take over, jovial 110% all the time if he could. Some cases though were trying, but he accredited most of his success to his team. He slogged through the steady stream of work and returned back to the apartment in the wee hours of the morning.

Only to be awoken by his alarm clock, Time to go to the biological sciences and try and pick up his first assignment. He looked a bit rough slight grey spots under his eyes hair looked messed up like he was still wearing one of those hoods. Sliding into the boring grey shirts they came in a 20 pack for super cheap it was amazing. Easy to dress, chowing down a 3 egg omelette with cheese he got out of the appt in under 30 minutes however he forgot his shoes and had to go back.

He never made it to that building, got distracted by a number of things none that he could really recall by the end of the day. Hartmut went to bed early aware that the lack of sleep made him more crazed. Leading the double life did that, by morning a college kid, at night a head and neck surgeon. 

The next day he did clear it with the chair of the biomedical school on why he’d not been present, work. He’d been a good student so far and they let him go on a warning. Which subsequently he called into work and had them change around the schedule some more, have him in more and mark off the class day as a no fly day or something, no call day.

Eventually he discovered that the Alex man was his anatomy professor, Oh! OHHHH! His phone he’d forgotten it somewhere. He ought to tape it to his person, Alex noticed him and then was of course apologized mentioning something about student and teacher relations, that sort of forbidden fruit. Which was frustrating, because they were to consenting adults why should that be an issue? Ian spelt it out for him, it was so naive he never even thought that one could barter sex for grades.

Well he’d waited this long he could wait longer for professor Davies, though he was fortuitous that the subject was anatomy, he could just oogle his professor rather than pay attention. Maybe bring some of those papers he was supposed to read over for work colleagues? He really didn’t do a lot of research like his fellows did, but he helped mostly to get his name on the paper. He mostly worked with Dr. Vogt on his research papers as they could talk in his first tongue and cover stuff more proficiently. 

Ian decided they ought to pick up exercising again, something about pent up sexual energy. Though the last few semesters it had been to get rid of the restless energy, like that had ever worked. He chose to swim, luckily no one was around he prefered the back stroke and then of course the doggy paddle cause he was here to have fun.

As hartmut lost interest in swimming he moved on to look for Ian and ran into Alex, and then played racquetball, which he was okay at though pretty sure it was because the ball was moving fucking fast it wasn’t badmitten, he snickered shuttlecock. 

Getting back into the hang of the game at the end predictably. At least he gave Professor Davies a run for his money, know he knew his professor had a competitive streak, it was information though as usually was unsure exactly what he need to do with the info. That was something for his mentor to help him with, he wasn’t the best strategist, actually he was quite bad at it. 

A handshake and a farewell dismissing professor Davies. Hartmut was off looking for Ian, mind processing all the sensory info from the game, oh gods he liked the way professor Davies smelt. He was fucking screwed, with his attention span, well he was going to be thinking about anatomy in class but not quite the wholesome stuff being taught.

He saw an odd waife of a girl dart by him, and then he saw Ian whom looked upset. Something about his arms getting too big, he agreed with him mostly out of confusion. Somethings still didn’t make much sense and Ian was very good at confusing him, still.

He aced his test, in fact he might have done it too fast so let his head down and took a nap. Till a girl next to him nudged him for snoring, no one else seemed to have noticed so he got up and handed in the paper as he tried not to flounce out of the auditorium, he could feel eyes on him. It was a terrible trait that had Hartmut showing off and strut, like some sort of wingless bird. The ‘I finished the test first’ dance, anytime he felt eyes on him the desire to make a scene was tantamount. 

He went back to his appt for some sleep, before his next shift, which allowed him to avoid picking up one of Penny’s relations double score! He cringed that fibroid incident squicked him out, mostly over the unsubtle hitting and general lack of respect for his person. Not only had he not been attracted to the girl he’d let her know and she continued to stalk him over social media, and a short time of deep paranoia happened. Hartmut ended it by deleting the account and changing his schedule which he shouldn’t have to do in the first place.

Class happened again Hartmut knew he only had one class on certain days; however with his more intense workload days had sort of blended together and the only thing telling him it was a different day was that his underwear color kept changing. He’d actually brought some work to do in class, which of course was a terrible idea but his mind was bouncing off the walls, and he needed to avoid in class boners.

Watching Alex, ah Professor Davies talk about contusions in that sort of excited way of his was quite distracting. How someone could be so excited by bruises? Hartmut wasn’t too sure, though the thrombin cascade had always excited him, probably because that word was fun to say even in english. Trying to read the paper that his mentor had recently demolished for lack of evidence his eyes moved and he found himself imagining a shirtless professor. Causing his brain blood to rush off to his pants, making focus incredibly hard to the point he broke his pencil and cursed loudly in not english. The class pauses and all eyes are on Hartmut whom at the time was morbidly interested in the bit of wood embedded in his hand, full flight panic mode escalating at the current issue of having a raging hard on and possibly damaging his hand.

Professor Davies address Hartmut by last name with the 3rd and from years of boarding school, he snapped to attention and offers his response, which was about hating bruises. However the class resumes and it is only upon retrospection that he realizes he spoke entirely in german, fuck. His dick was still hard, and he decided no more reading in german during class. Absolutely embarrassed at his slip up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dick kites guys with streams of ejaculates, now all i need is a drone that looks like a vulva

He pulled a double shift and came back a day later ready to sleep and he had it but then was woken up exceedingly early by Ian who wanted him to go to the gym without him! The irony! He spent a few moments trying to recall this locker combination, brows furrowed before giving up and heading to the racquetball court. He saw that Girl again, she wasn’t really dressed for the gym and was talking rather loudly on the phone. He listened only because she was being very loud, she seems to notice the unwavering stare and cuts the conversation off and vanishes.

From behind, ‘oh MYYYYY!’ Professor Davies announces himself and asks for another game, sure better chance to commit that scent to memory. He didn’t seem to be too perturbed by the german from the previous class. There was the competitive streak again, the match was intense hartmut was trying to match the level of play unsure of exactly what he was trying to prove. Oh that he was an equal but as he made the switch to keep his right hand from stressing out a wise decision but his hands were too sweaty and the bitchy mistress of inertia allowed the racket to slam into the Alex’s. 

“Schit!”  
Word thick with his accent as he started to panic, this was assault? Battery, he didn’t mean to hit Alex, did he hear a crunch?  
“Do you need a krankenwagen? Uhhhh the box with the wee-oh-weee-oh.” He cursed himself here there was a term lost in the moment. Alex mentioned it being his kidney and Hartmut frowned perplexed with the question-  
“Why is your kidney there?”

Followed by Alex who might have been joking and said it was his spleen instead. Hartmut fished out his phone.  
“I call emergency box?”  
Ambulance still eluding him, Alex didn’t seem to notice, as he sort of laughs of the injury and refuses any calls for help. Hartmut tails the limping professor, wondering if he had broken the other man’s ribs and worrying about it. Continuing to apologize while watching the other wince.

Once the shirt is removed it nice to see Alex and jupiter have something in common now, and it was in the upper left quadrant so maybe the spleen? He was joking about that, Hartmut frowns as his ears finally focus and tell him Alex is lecturing him about contusions, really? Gosh this man was fucking dedicated, Hartmut sort of felt bad that it was kinda wasted on him, well the view was spectacular. Kinda wanted to be the hubble and orbit around, but that probably would have been suspicious.

Ah he was asking for the proper medical term his mind helpfully supplied ‘ouch’ and ouchies, and also erguss but finally he dug it out  
“Contusion,”  
Though it sounded far more harsh than he meant to say it, it was right. ‘Of course I’m right that would be a stupid answer to flub on’. He wanted to touch it, fuck it looked like a big red spot or button. He needed to press it, why did the machine have that big red very visible button, he wished he could press them all.

“So I’m not failing cause I wounded you?”  
Surely he should right? Alex seemed to respond about being a grade giving robot, Hartmut was lost again. Was he a robot? His mind ran with it, and he managed to catch a look from Alex that caused his heart to mess up one of the lubs with a dub. Watching him open his mouth and inhale to say something only to double over.

‘Oh god hartmut you fucken broke his ribs!’  
Hartmut shakes his head and reaches out of the other one hand on the arm the other far away from the tender spot. Not exactly sure what happened only to find himself centimeters from Alex in an almost kiss, his hands on hartmut’s back. Feeling the heat from the palms. Ever clinical one hand on the belly of Alex ghosts over the lower margin of the bottom rib, as Alex leans in. no break from what he could feel and the moment is lost as Alex pushes back looking upset.

Claiming it was a mistake he stalks off with his shirt. ‘Yes, switching hands had been a mistake’ he’d definitely wounded his professor. Stunned looking at his hand at least he hadn’t felt a break, he didn’t want to graduate known as the professor breaker. His introspection was cut short as there was a commotion in the other part of the locker room and he saw that girl again. Suspicious, was she following him? It was hard to shake now that he’d seen her more than twice.

Sneaking suspicion that he’d somehow got another stalker reared in his mind. Her phone had been out, he only hoped this girl didn’t have a fibroid, or any sort of cyst like thing to call their child.  
\----

Having a free day he spent it with his roomies and the adult kites. Reveling in the fact he’d never be able to do it in his hometown, which was slowly becoming not his hometown. He was flying a penis kite! Complete with ejaculate streamers, it was rather fun considering the whole kite thing was new to him.

Hartmut takes a half 3rd shift and manages to get enough sleep to function, as he heads to the anatomy lecture hall, settling into the back with nothing in front of him. hands clasped mind wandering if Alex will show up in a full body cast or in a wheelchair even though the injury wasn’t that bad. It was the GI tract the most boring of all structures the one that made everyone a shit filled pastry Hartmut’s mind wandered as he inspected the bug corpses in the can lights. How did they get there? Were they only removed when the lights went bad? Did the staff use a cherry picker to get up that high? The real questions.

He was interrupted by the professor calling him to his office, sort of dazed Hartmut responded and followed mind still focused on how they would get cherry pickers into the auditorium.

Alex opens up with talking about saturday, something about letting himself down and losing control, Hartmut focused on the alex. Bugs in the lights and cherry pickers forgotten as he ruminated on everything Alex was saying.  
“Nothing can happen between us. Not now, Not ever.”

Well that was certainly definite, that sharp pain and sinking feeling in the middle of his chest, Hartmut felt vaguely sick in the sort of I need to sleep for a decade way.  
“I understand,”  
He manages frustrated this whole charade seemed lame now. 

The door was opened by someone, graham he’d seen that man around before skulking and stepping on feet. Hartmut watched Alex’s face morph into a scowl at the other, and he was of course dismissed. Fleeing back to the apartment. 

No work this time but he manages to slog through the journal and relate his findings to his mentor, they pretty much agree on all points and the annotations are passed on to their other colleagues, after his mentor translates them. 

Checking his phone he runs to meet up with Penny at Ian’s workplace, for free sandwiches. It was good to have a distraction from his current life woes. Otherwise he’d throw himself into his work and that would probably consume him. 

 ----

A week later nothing much had changed in the routine, granted he pulled a back to back shift were he just slept the eight hours between them in the sleep room. That had been something normally he didn’t do that, normally everyone worked to avoid that sort of predicament as the sleep room wasn’t the best place to get some real sleep. Though he might have self medicated with some delicious benadryl. Making him pretty much dead to the waking world and the sounds of the ever busy OR. 

There was nothing exciting for the next class which he arrived ten minutes late too, and was still in his work clothing, luckily he removed his top and just had the undershirt with a poorly drawn whale on it, with text that read ‘oh whale’. The girl next to him smiled at it saying it was cute, he managed a short talk about whale shrugs while waiting for the professor to show. Fifteen minutes in and the room is awash with whispers.

He’s engaged with the girl next to him who seems to be grilling him on his ethnicity.  
“I’m from Austria.”  
Waiting a beat hoping she wasn’t, oh she did.  
“The place with the kangaroos?”  
She did! He cut her some slack pretty sure that geography wasn’t mandatory in america based on the frequency he got these sort of questions.  
“Austria is in europe.”

The door opens and cuts off that particular topic pretty quickly. The professor is in, he starts with the nervous system and suddenly a rant. About life and how easy the body can be destroyed and thrown out of balance. There was an unbridled passion in Alex’s voice, some brave student asked about the possibility of this being on a test and was given a non answer. Hartmut frowned something was definitely brewing and it was affecting his professor adversely. The diatribe lecture ends and Alex leaves the room promptly without waiting for questions. 

“He’s probably stressed out,”  
The girl next to Hartmut offered. He nods in a sort of shell shocked agreement. Leaving the building in a daze, even the duck pond couldn’t distract him as he head back to his apartment.

Testing out the brofinder app was interesting but oddly hollow he found no release there. Still worried that he might have caused his professor’s sudden break in reality. He showered and washed his laundry and the few bits of work clothes he’d taken to school. Study up on the nerves or something, even though he was so sure of acing the anatomy class.

There was a frat party Ian invited him to and Hartmut accepted hesitantly, remembering his first college days and those parties he still wasn’t sure what had happened or how he managed to get a good gpa, but he did need a distraction. It wasn’t as exciting as he recalled them, the drinks were pretty foreign and as for LGBT friendly that was all a rouse. Ian got two girls that night lucky bastard.

Still feeling confused by the kiss though? He was confused, the kiss had gotten Ian what he wanted and Hartmut felt sort of used and deflated having to listen to them fuck. Hartmut half heartedly texts his mentor knowing full well the other man abhorred social media but he got a fast response, unfortunately it was like talking to a robot. Short responses and nothing much in the emotional area, but he knew the other was like that and he bid him a good night as he settled into his bed.

Well that dream had been pleasant, nothing like being finger fucked in front of a full auditorium, though to be honest Alex had started to sound like his mentor halfway through which was still fucking sexy. Though he doubted his mentor could fill an auditorium, at a college. At a symposium yes, Dr Vogt could in fact fill several auditoriums but that man hated giving lectures, hated talking, and anything social. Feeling a bit perturbed about dreaming about his friend like that. 

It had been nice, he had something to take care of as he looked down. Yes that needed to be fixed, he carefully made his way to the shower for a quick session. Cleaning up with repetitive movements while the heartbreak was bad he thought it unfair that Alex would have to leave due to some incompetence on Graham’s part. Graham sounded familiar, he sifted through some class papers to find that article ah! Well yes that made sense now. The peer review had been brutal, from what his mentor had said.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Penny was up in his face with an article she found in the college paper. She pointed out to him the article written by Graham which seemed to be directly attacking Alex. About sexual relationships with students and how it should be a grounds for a dismissal and not a slap on the wrist. Hartmut frowned, alright it was very apparent why Alex had been in a terrible mood the other day. He felt responsible for the other man, he had to do something. Alex loved his job, oh Hartmut would have been devastated if this happened to him at his job, he felt he had to somehow make amends.

 

Thinking back to all the instances they interacted, he did have that stalker, the accusations of the other gym goers, she was taking pictures. Perhaps that time when he gave Alex a bruise and then had to inspect it, she took a picture… she must’ve taken it. Without context it could be self damning. 

He needed to find her, the hunt was on. Mind grappling on that as a suitable distraction he would need help. Penny was the only roommate in the apartment at the time and he asked for her help. They were off to the gym, Hartmut checked out the racquetball court first nothing, so he opted for a swim to clear his head. However halfway through he felt like he was being watched.

“Hey!”   
The girl vanishes and hartmut heaves himself out of the pool, to try and chase her down. He runs into Penny and explains he just saw her the red head. Penny nods and runs off to intercept the other girl. Hartmut grabs his things and runs with them like a wet loon. Finding Penny outside of the gym panting, he slows down the other girl is nowhere in sight. He tosses his shoes down and slips them on. Waiting for Penny to get enough air, 

“I got a picture of her!”  
Hartmut looked at the surprised orange face,  
“You gave her a tan?”  
The image would help regardless. He thanked Penny and they decided to use the image to pinpoint her location as best they could. Which lead them to Ian and his workplace. To see if anyone had seen the shocked orange chick.

The next class Hartmut was on time and so was the professor, however Alex tries to cancel the class and received opposition from some of the students and the entire thing devolves into another rant. Sitting unsure of what was being said, do something he’d never done before? His morbid brain piped in that he’d never fucked a teacher. Hand clapped over his brow, as the rant continued and ended abruptly with Alex leaving the auditorium. 

Checking the phone if class was canceled he could always pick up some work. Philips was on shift and they were friends, but surprisingly right now he didn’t want to work. He decided to seek out the professor and figure out why the fuck he was crashing and burning worse than the Hindenburg. 

 

He must be in his office so when the first knock isn’t answered Hartmut continues to knock till he hears a muffled response. Bluntly asking if the other was alright, and being brushed off, Hartmut squinted at the other hands going to his hips, in annoyed fashion and finally asking what the hell was going on. inwardly cursing as his accent get thicker, if he got more upset eventually everything would become thicker and harder for Alex to understand. He took a deep breath when Alex asked him to close the door.

Counting as he closed the door he came back to his professor,   
“This has to do with Graham? I saw the article in the paper, he’s trying to get you fired?”  
Apparently Graham saw Alex as someone vying for a tenure, with Graham’s work hitting a snag and the preliminary studies being considered flukes as the other peers couldn’t replicate the findings. The name sounded familiar, that peer review he helped annotate for Dr. Vogt. The one that people couldn’t seem to replicate, and was regarded as a fluke.

He nodded actually understanding most of the political comments it was very much like work, which was why he tried to be on friendly terms with everyone, made it more enjoyable and less cut throat. So it looks like Graham is up for tenure review this year and now his project has failed he started a shit-fling campian at Alex who was the other tenure candidate. 

Next week an administrative meeting about Alex with that picture without context an investigation for the allegations. Hartmut frowned frustrated he could give it all up he didn’t need a bachelors in english, he would gladly do it for Alex. At least he got info on that girl being a phd lackey, under Graham. Well that would narrow down the search.

“You don’t have to leave, I don’t need to finish.”  
That was met with more resistance that Hartmut thought it warranted, something about being the teacher and having the power or something. Alex had already written up a resignation letter to, the man look defeated it was a sad look.

Hartmut listens to the Alex, a real heart to heart about not being able to teach under the stress. The politics were too much for him he only wanted to teach and not bother with that portion.  
“Are you really giving up that easily? I know I’m just one of the hundreds of students, but you can’t let him win.”

There was a grin as Alex omitted that Hartmut was not one of the students. Though he changed the subject right there, which was good Hartmut didn’t need that sort of distraction right now. The conversation ended and Hartmut left with a renewed sense of urgency. Cell in hand wondering if he could take on Graham with Penny’s help or should he commit to the blitzkrieg style and call in some bigger guns. 

Luckily his phone had a message from Penny and he rushed off to the cafe. To get more info on that red headed girl. A grad student, yes he knew that but then he learned Ian liked to eavesdrop, which wasn’t too surprising to Hartmut. That she had a fight on her phone and was going to meet up with the person on the line soon. So the decision was made to tail her, since she would probably lead them to Graham, though he wasn’t sure what was going to happen then. Hopefully they could get some incriminating evidence to black male the man into dropping everything.

Hartmut and Penny tailed the girl but they lost her on campus and using what little information the have they settle on the biological science building, using Penny’s campus map to get them accurate information about which level the grad student labs are on. Hartmut completely ignores the restricted access sign, he was clearly authorized personnel even if he wasn’t. Slamming the doors open and startling the red head.

Penny reaches out and snags the bag the red head was holding, before she can regain her senses. Peeking inside the sack that seems to be moving as the red headed grad student demurely demands the sack back.   
“Jeez these rats are so fat,”

Penny explains and then snaps a few images of them, then pushes the bag into Hartmut’s hand, he pears into the dark confines to see several obese lab mice they were certainly fat enough to be mistaken for rats, peering up at him. Holding the bag away from the grad students reach, ignoring her demands to have the mice back.  
“Who are you and why were you stalking me?”

She answers easily enough apparently she really wants those mice, she was spying on professor Davies per order of Graham. For incriminating evidence, then she went on about how she was thrilled to be under Graham at first but then things fell apart as the journal rejected the paper. Ah that made sense now the paper he’d read, that was annotated and the pulled from the journal line up. Apparently the group of researchers couldn’t replicate the study, there were data gaps, and generally incomplete in research and thus removed from the journal line up.

The fat mice were part of the initial study so apparently the miracle component Graham had found backfired. Penny summed it up pretty well with the miracle pills don’t work and you are destroying the evidence. Graham apparently tried to poison Edwina’s thoughts towards professor Davies that he didn’t know much about biology and he looked like an underwear model. Yes he does hartmut agrees silently but then his dear friend Dr Vogt didn’t look much like a world renown chemist did he? 

He stared down Edwina as she continued to dig herself one of those verbal holes that he was oh so familiar with. She admitted that Alex had papers that were fairly well received, Hartmut noted that maybe he ought to try and read those papers, they probably pertained more to his field than Graham’s.

Think of the devil, Graham came in and started issuing threats like call campus security. Talking about classified research.  
“Fake classified research”   
Hartmut adds unhelpfully as Graham orders Edwina around. Trying to threaten her into never studying science again if she doesn’t do what he wants. Hartmut frowns at the vitrole of it all seeing Edwina cower and pull out her phone to call campus security.

“We have evidence, and witnesses, drop the investigation with professor Davies, and we’ll never speak again.”  
Penny chimes in with   
“And a recommendation letter for Edwina for a new advisor”  
Which gives Edwina the resolve not to call the campus police. Graham resorts to insults using the term twat and storms out after reluctantly backing down. Hartmut decides to look up the term twat because this is the first time he’s heard of it and it sounds silly.  
“What a drama queen.”  
Hartmut mutters getting a smirk from Penny as they leave the mice in Edwina’s capable hands.

Hartmut spends the weekend at the duck pond feeding the birds vegetables and cracked corn. Chilling before his last final, enjoying the day laying the the grass. Monday he came to class early and sat in his typical seat in the back, and waited the mood was tense and heavy the class was probably wondering if the lecture was going to happen this day or not. Along with the looming finals, and the feeling of being unprepared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the original story arc ends here and I was vastly unsatisfied, I wanted more

Alex strolled in, looking better and he started off with an apology. Then continued with the endocrine system, as if nothing had happened. Hartmut sighed as a weight lifted off him, watching the other smile eyes twinkling. The lecture was good, it ended and Hartmut’s phone vibrated he looked at it curiously.

Ah work called him, looked like another emergency. He wanted to talk to the professor as he carefully navigated around the other students, only to hear his name called by the professor once he got into the hall.

“The investigation has been called off.”  
Hartmut smiles genuinely at Alex’s happy demeanor, professor going on why he wasn’t sure why it had been but that he was relieved that it had, and Hartmut did his best to congratulate the professor as his phone buzzed again. 

“We should probably lay low,”  
Hartmut paused looking up from his phone. yes the rumor mill was certainly going to still be in effect of course, maybe it was best his professor didn’t know, at this point in time. He then inquired about Hartmut’s questioning gaze,  
“Oh it's nothing, just work calling me in hah, I’m happy things worked out for you.”

Professor smirked and then offered a farewell which indicated that he hoped Hartmut was ready for the final. Was it competitiveness? Hartmut was unsure, he knew the other had no idea of his background. Making haste to the car and driving into work. It was a long complicated case and required all the attention and was thoroughly draining, but once done gave him a sense of completion and euphoria he needed and once back at the appt he passed out.

Looking over the book Hartmut felt a loss anatomy was easy erm, well it was easier in his first tongue, wondering if it was permissible to use some of the words interchangeably? Probably not he decided to brush up on that. Reporting to the lecture hall with the final 30% of final grade, snickering that he could not do it and still pass with a 70. Though it was easy enough as multiple questions on stuff that he was fairly familiar with.

The day of the finals came without much fanfare, he ate another 3 egg omelette with cheese his go to morning meal. Got his prefered seat in the back, the test took forever to reach him in the back and the sorting order had been messed up by then. He didn’t think much of it as he wasn’t really stressed out by the test and lazily circled the right answers. Lucking out with a multiple choice test.

He doodled on the paper a bit when he realized he was done, first and didn’t actually want to be first. Drawing a lovely picture of a bird and then some teeth he gave up and decided he might as well get this over. So he could chill with the ducks or sleep. 

Walking up to the front desk with a light skip in his step trying to consume his thoughts about birds and ducks with human teeth. Alex looks up with a smile.

“Wow, I’m wondering if I should have made the questions harder.”  
Hartmut paused, miffed again feeling like he was treading on the thin ice. A response here could crack it, and he could sink.  
“I studied for hours.”  
On translations of course, but he omitted that part, Alex’s expression fell  
“I was teasing you.”  
He looks uncomfortable and takes the exam, done with the last bit of acidemia to get this bachelors Hartmut made his way out at a brisk pace, he needed to feed those ducks. While burying the vague emptiness of loss that he never really had but still managed to lose with work.  
\--

As a group they went out to pub crawl, a ritual for the end of every semester finally drawing to a close. Hartmut smiled happy with this, his future wasn’t as up in the air as the others. They of course brought up Alex, and how the professor didn’t know the other side of the story and they urged Hartmut to tell him. His phone buzzed, and he checked it.  
“Got an A in the class,”

Unsurprised actually, he looked at Penny then Ian. Ian speaks up, and his pearls of wisdom of graduating and having nothing to lose, ignites that small flame of hope. He opens up his phone again to text the professor about asking him some stuff before leaving Orlin. There was an almost immediate response ‘thought you’d never ask’

“He wants to see me.”  
Still stunned sometimes he forgot that despite his poor inner image of himself people didn’t see him like that. He received acceptance to leave the groups ritual pub crawl to seek out his former professor. For some much need closure.

He texts the location of college row, and waits the anxiety comes and he busies himself inspecting a nearby shrub for a short while trying to stamp out the what if’s and growing nervousness. Pacing and trying to avoid the drunken bar goers. 

Luckily Alex calls out. Hartmut does a very good impression of swimming through the crowd. A drunken frat boy comes in pushing Hartmut around but is intercepted by Alex, and dismissed peacefully. Alex points at the park and Hartmut makes for it unable to really think in the noise of college row. Wondering idley if there could be night ducks with little night vision goggles.

Alex breaks the ice first divulging that Edwina came to tell him what had occured. That he was confused as to why Hartmut would get involved with all of the stuff on Alex’s behalf. There was that hopeful look in the blue eyes that made Hartmut’s heart flutter in the good way, not tachycardia. 

Alex ends it on a question, the every implorative why? Why the fuck not, Hartmut furrowed his brows the easy answer was because he’d falled so goddamned hard for Alex and genuinely cared for the other. However to get that out in english? Impossible, he was still thinking about those fucking spy ducks too.

“I wanted to help you, I sort of felt responsible.”  
Fidgeting, ducks in little skin tight catsuits belaying a building, they could just fucking fly. He tucked his hands into his pockets. Gods he wanted his brain to stop with the ducks already!

“I’m amazed you would do something like that for me.”  
Oh god what Hartmut wouldn’t do for Alex, as long as it was legal though. Listening to the man before him, and just thinking that Alex could lose his cool to the likes of Hartmut, he was getting giddy, he was going to break out and sing in his obnoxious stereotypical way. The confession of attraction and losing self control, along with the fear associated with the realization of lost control.

“If you had wanted to do something whatever it was, I don’t think I could have refused.”  
Mind right to the gutter stage left, Hartmut could have had sex in the office. Though he felt like now as a graduate yet again there was no need to wonder on the what could have been, they could still have sex in his office as far as his brain was concerned

“As the semester came to a close I managed to convince myself you were no longer interested in me.”  
Hartmut stifled a sigh it was mostly due to purposely throwing himself at his work. Trying to forget the man in front of him, and here they were. 

“I’d try to forget you, unless of course you made the first move.”  
More apologies came, and a thank you, Hartmut was still trying to cross examine the first move phrase thinking it to be like chess. The next statement caught him off guard completely as it certainly wasn’t a full truth  
“As a gentleman and professor, I’ll restrain myself.”  
He offered a hand, Hartmut frowned, he wanted more not some handshake; not something where he regretted this moment for the rest of his life till he finally forgot about it and the time lessened the ache of what could have been.  
“You aren’t my professor anymore.”

Awkward silence cue the need to fidget slightly had he said the wrong thing? He looks to the side was that an azalea shrub? There was a hand on Hartmuts shoulder and his attention was brought back just as he was he was pulled in for a kiss. A sweet tender kiss, that has miraculously shutdown Hartmut’s ever active mind, he closes his eyes and leans into the other.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex gets tenured and moves up in the acidemia field Hartmut is very happy for him, even if he really doesn’t understand what a lot of it means. There has been less non holiday time between them but its fine, Hartmut is the one that usually travels to see Alex as his schedule is more variable, and maybe flexible. He really doesn’t let on how many shifts are double or 3rd shift.

Alex is writing another paper and of course is spending far more time at the college, locked up in his office. Communication was still open but he could sense that Alex needed some down time. So he managed to arrange for a day off by taking another 3rd shift. He knew he looked a bit tired, and to be perfectly truthful to himself he wasn’t sure if he was coping as well as he had with the night shifts in the past.

Probably due in part to sort of leading a double life? He felt terrible about it but was also slightly ashamed as well. The hospital was opening another branch that was much closer to Orlin and he’d already made his intentions known that he would like to be staffed at that hospitals operation room, when it finally opened. It had been approved and he was giddy at the thought of moving closer if not in with Alex he was still torn about confessing all this nonsense that he thought had to be a secret.

Anyways with some expert clothing change in the car he manages to get out of his scrubs and into a set of blue cargos, which he only bought because they were comfy and reminded him of scrubs. His grey undershirt was clean enough to be his top. Socks with sandals and he was off parking in the middle of the day on campus lead to a longer than anticipated and also farther but at least he had socks on. No blisters for him!

Predictably Alex’s door was closed and locked, he knocked away at it, till it opened. Alex didn’t look to good his hair was all messed up he also looked tired. Hartmut was aware that he also looked like shit too. He pushed his way in and closed and locked the door behind him. Alex looked ready to say something, Harmut advanced quickly he was going to ravish Alex and words were just a nuisance.

A callused finger on Alex’s parted lips, knuckles along the jawline there was hair there oh god he hoped Alex was growing out his beard again. Alex sighed and leaned into his hands as he cupped the other’s head as he came in for a kiss. Alex was a much better kisser, the other probably had years of experience while as Hartmut was still very much the proverbial green horn. 

It only took a few hot second for Alex to take over the kiss, push back hands tugging at the fabric. Hartmut’s own hands were slaying buttons left and right, the competitive kiss devolved into trying to shed the other’s clothes. Not to boast but hartmut won buttoned shirts had their flaws. Dragging his cold corpse fingers over to a nipple causing the other to jump.

“Sorry work is a legit ice box! I haven’t thawed completely.”  
Hartmut mutters apologetically guiding the other back to the chair. Shuffling as his pants were by his ankles. He pulls down Alex’s pants right before the other sits down. Settling between the legs Hartmut looks up, to see the heavy cock erect, and Alex watching him.

It was a very nice view, the half open lips red from their earlier match, One hand running along the hip bone, and the other tugging off a shoe, and placing the socked foot on his own turgid dick. He’d seen Alex pick up dirty laundry of the floor with his foot, that man had a talent. Hopefully it would translate here fairly well. He could see one eyebrow arched probably questioning his choice.

Sliding his hand down the hip and the other at the base of the thick cock Hartmut kisses the tip. Eyes watching Alex as he licked down to the base and then up like it was a lollipop. With little to no fanfare Hartmut swallowed the entire length, they meet with an intense gaze, a hand resting in his hair as he continued to suck and twirl his tongue around Alex’s penis. Moving all the way down and relaxing his throat as he sucked at the dick with fanaticism.

Making the other pant, the hand was trying to set the pace of the pumping, to which Hartmut refused, pressing the hips down, and ignoring the hand’s pressure. His other hand slid in and pressed down on the peroneum just like that one dream he had. There was a soft sweet moan and the toes on the foot that was pressed up against his erect dick curled. Trying his best not to thrust into the foot, Hartmut continued his pace pulling more noises from Alex’s mouth.

He could feel the hand clench, balls pull up, and the dick in his mouth quivered right before the release which he made sure to swallow all of it. Alex sighed and sagged back into the chair as Hartmut continued to milk the other, licking up the last few drops of cum from his lips he rested his head on the other’s hip.

The hand tugged on his hair and he rose up to the mouth for a kiss, Alex’s tongue seeking out traces of his own cum, it was more languid dance. The hand on his dick shocked hartmut gasping into the other’s mouth, legs wobbling as Alex made room in the chair for Hartmut to rest his knees awkwardly on the other’s chair. 

Blushing at the heavy with desire look Alex gave him, trying to look away at first. Hand on his chin pulling his eyes back. The chair was moving, and Hartmut steadied himself on the armrests trying not to fall, he felt the cool hard edge against the lower part of his back. 

Alex raised an eyebrow, how the man could convey so many things with one look? Hartmut obliged and settled down on the desk, in the lithotomy position. Alex removed his glasses and lapped at the tip of the dick. Sliding his tongue under the foreskin. Hartmut gasped bringing his fist to his mouth trying to muffle his noises, even through the thought of someone coming in on them like this was even more arousing.

He wasn’t quite paying attention to all the noises he heard like a drawer opening, not when Alex was doing that thing with his tongue at the base of his erection, it shouldn’t have been able to get harder but it certainly seemed to swell. With Alex pinning his hips down to the table to keep from bucking. Hartmut leaned on his own arms to lift his weight as he looks to get a better view of the proceedings. Needs to start yoga again just based on how stiff he is.

He cried out as a finger slid into his ass, head thrown back thighs trembling as another finger joined the first. Alex found the prostate without any trouble and then set a rather maddening pace, probably retribution for Hartmut’s slower paced sex. Between the suction, and prodding Hartmut came quickly blushing profusely at the speed Alex had brought him off. Gasping and feeling quite faint, He sagged against the desk. 

Unable to rise and meet Alex for a cum flavored kiss. He was weightless unable to feel his body it should have been disconcerting, but it wasn’t just an inner calm.

Hartmut woke to an unfamiliar ceiling, his back hurt and his legs were all pins and needles. Grunting as he tried to figure out where he was. What had he been doing earlier? Oh yes he had sex with Alex! He could hear someone else in the room typing so he was probably still in the office.

Hmm he was on a desk and his legs were on the ground, he needed to be more level to alleviate the numbness by getting level. He pushed up on the desk Alex was back to work, He didn’t blame the other he did fall asleep right after like an old man. Snorting he managed to get up halfway and roll on to the floor in a graceful mess, arms tucked in and the only thing that really suffered was his back.

“ooof, “  
He held very still as the chair Alex was in moved and he saw the other looking at him critically. He relaxed his arms from the cross chest position but continued to lay still on his back which stung. He looked at the edge of the desk expecting to see his skin, luckily there was nothing.

Looking back at Alex’s inquisitive and amused face.  
“I can’t feel my legs,”  
There was a soft laughter but the other made no move to Hartmut, he mimicked the arms across the chest.  
“And this?”

“Oh that's easy I didn’t want to have foosh injury, I am my hands at work gotta keep them safe.”  
He smiled happily thinking in advance so he didn’t have to explain to his coworkers who he sprained a wrist or something worse. There was a sharpness in Alex’s gaze, Hartmut tilted his head on the floor.  
“Anyways I came by to help you, I could do a read behind if you need it.”

Alex laughed again and turned back to his paper and research.   
“If you really want to,”  
“Of course and I want my name on it too!”  
That got more laughter out of Alex,  
“The real reason comes out. For this!”  
Hand gesture to the messed up desk pants on the floor and Hartmut supine on the floor. Hartmut offered a smile and offered a wave, still no feeling in his legs but the pins had faded.

“Actually, I’m getting a transfer to a new location, it’s closer to Orlin. That and I wanted to um come clean with a few things before I offered to uh move in or you move in. like I know you’ve been more of the financial master?”  
Frowning at the term there was a word for it however still prevailing he could only pull the german word from his mind and the english one was lost. He wanted to say sugar daddy but he was pretty sure that wasn’t what he was looking for either.

“Ummmm, I forgot the english word. Anyways I can pay and I’d be more than willing to uh share my income with you.”  
Alex was smiling, he never made fun of Hartmut’s struggles with the language of english.  
“We should probably talk about this weekend, I am very happy to learn you’ll be closer though. Moving in sounds wonderful.”

Oh god that happy face sending more fluttery bits to Hartmut’s insides. Yes it sounded like a better plan, he got up into a sitting position gasping as he discover his ass was sore. Retrieving his pants and stuffing his legs into them now that he could feel them again.

“I’ll see you then.”  
Another kiss, and Hartmut opened the door and moved out leaving Alex looking thoroughly fucked and rumpled, his own person didn’t fare much better however it was within the normal look for him, and he easily avoided most of the other faculty of the college, as he headed back to his car.

He was going to tell Alex about all of it, the job at the hospital was going to be revealed as in the hospital and not some desk jockey for the administrative office. That he was perfectly capable of reading whatever Alex’s paper was on and able to understand it. That maybe some of those bedtime lectures could be ramped up a bit. Or rather no need to benefit the super layman's term explanation. He could take the thrombin cascade!

They could still play student and teacher, he loved those maybe he was just messed up. Combined with the kink of being discovered and the power play, Hartmut had come to the conclusion he was kinky, which he’d of course shared with Dr. vogt whom had shat all over that with a variety of kinks Hartmut had never even heard of.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later he still hadn’t told Alex, that he was actually a surgeon. Oh sure lots had been discussed but he’d forgotten about that part. There had been a stuff contingency Hartmut’s collections of things that he amassed, and subsequently collected dust. He was willing to downsize a few of his collections, like the pin one and bug; both amassed in his youth and had suffered damage from time.

In fact he recently donated most of the pins to charity. His other collection he was unwilling to part with it, and decided it would be stored safely in his climate controlled storage unit. A lot of his key pieces were already insured as well, nearly one of a kind real human bone and all that jazz.

The closet space, living arrangements. Filling up the dvr with many episodes to binge watch while doing menial labor, like folding. Gracefully avoiding the iron topic all together, Hartmut didn’t have a problem doing laundry and folding but he certainly wasn’t going to iron any of Alex’s shirts. They looked better rumpled anyways.

The cat which Hartmut was aware of but the thing always hid from him. The fluffy beast had taken some time to warm up to, having only had experience with dogs. It became apparent that all the rules were different with felines. Their temperament was a mystery before Dr Vogt basically gave him a cats 101 lecture. Cat people! Hartmut likes to think he’s got a better understanding of the fuzz butt now. It doesn’t hide as much, occasionally he gets to touch it.

Generously offering all his books to Alex, then remembering most of them were in german, but not retracting the offer, because that was rude. Well at least he’d sort of come clean about his hours, it wasn’t 9-5 actually coming clean about having a variety of shifts during the bedroom talk. As in cold and dark, no noise to get sleep so early rising Alex to get a good parking spot at the college. 

Coming in at 2 am would probably be a disruption and he said he was fine with the couch. Which had segwayed into an inquiry about what he did at the hospital. Which had been interrupted by the takeout delivery and food being hot and good. Hartmut lost that train of thought, and Alex never pursued it.

 

He’s only half moved in, mostly necessary things like toothbrush, shoes, hair brush some undergarments. Winter cloths, things he didn’t need any time soon. He makes some simple box meal and manages not to burn anything. Look at him now he can make his own food, granted it was mostly out of the box, eggs, and toast but it was something!

The cat runs to the door signifying that Alex is here, Excited but not as much as the cat. Hartmut never really had animals as a kid, well house pets. The birds and horses were kept on their property but not in the house. He paused in looking over his finances and recent mail that he brought with him, as the door opened and the cat proceed to weave in between Alex’s legs. 

Smirking at the antics, eternally grateful the cat never did that to him. He nibbled on a bit of the rice-a-roni, trying to focus on the numbers before him. It all looked good, but what looked better? The full ass of Alex bending over to pet the cat. Yes he could be friends with this cat, he could share the bed occasionally for things like this.

Moving on to a thicker envelope the ass forgotten and he looked at the thing. It was addressed to him, adorned with his full legal name, and credentials. There was a wax seal on the back, his father’s dropping the thing quickly he pushed it off into the garbage. Picking up his bank statement and tried to stare down the numbers trying to forget what he’d just touched.

Hartmut Ancel Faulkner III D.D.S. was there and Alex picked it right of the trash, Hartmut turned back to his food ignoring the other the envelope was placed back next to him and like a true cat he pushed it back into the trash again. He was not reading something from his father, 

“Please don’t.”  
Alex was already retrieving it out of the trash again. The other didn’t return it to the table but he did open it, Hartmut saw about three pages.

“Your father? Hartmut Ancel Faulkner 2nd.”  
A tight nod would be all Alex would receive that night in regards to that letter. Hartmut finished his food while considering running away torn. His father never really contacted him outright, and the last ‘family’ letter had been begging him for money that he owed them for his education. It was written in german and Alex put it on one of the far countertops.

“So your job at the hospital, why hide this?”  
Looking up again from the bank statement, chewing on his bottom lip.  
“Ugh a number of reasons, family, social precedences, fear, Sort of wanted to recapture my youth. I was recommended to take a few classes so I could learn some of the idioms and such I just enjoyed it so much that I got another degree. Though you came along, mice and men.”

He smashed a bit of rice into the table,  
“I was willing to toss it all for you, it was wrong, but I’m not sure how’d you react to a surgeon taking your class just to ogle your ass..”  
Scraping it up with his finger and keading the paste back into the table. Scraping deeper and testing the starches’ thickness against his fingers before deciding not sticky enough and rolling it into the table again.

The cat brushed up against Hartmut, a welcome distraction from the subject at hand. His fish had died from something in the water it seemed disappointing. Like many of the other plants he had murdered as well. Leaning down in the chair to pet the cat, Alex was getting food and his face was unreadable as the glasses had light reflecting off them.

“So why anatomy?”  
The cat showed off it’s butt again and Hartmut paused in his pets righting himself back in the chair.  
“I figured it would be easy, I didn’t expect class to be as interesting as they were.”  
“This will take me some time,”  
“I understand,”

Heartbreakingly there was no night lecture and while Alex hadn’t said anything about not being invited to the bed, Hartmut was reluctant to join the other. Sticking to the couch, and near the middle of the night he read that letter. Which made him irate, to the point he called up his mentor.

Dr. Vogt answered tersely in that raspy voice of his. Hartmut let his feelings be known to the other, reading the letter and then injecting his rage at the man who even dared to ask this. Dr.Vogt merely listened, letting the other rage in a hushed voice. As angry as Hartmut was in this moment, he had no desire to wake Alex with this shit. He’d have to explain it and he was still trying to understand it.

At the end of it the other has a few requests, one to hide the letter out of sight, two to get cleaned up, three warm drink not beer, and fourth wait till he could arrive in person to go over the letter. There was no arguing with the other on the fourth option. Having tried to fight the other on other occasions, once Dr Vogt’s mind was set there was no turning back.

He followed through washed up changed his clothes and brought a mug of hot cocoa to the couch sitting down. Staring at the cocoa in his hands and feeling the heat through his stupid ‘birb’ mug that he’d bought. The cat kept him company, but he suspect it was because he had something that could be food.

Exhaustion took hold of him and eventually he achieved an uneasy sleep. He woke to the cat in his face stealing his breath and meowing about something. Yes the food time, he got up and fished around for the wet food, normally there would be half a can in the fridge, but he really didn’t see it so he opened up a new can.

“Fuck.”  
Thumb straight to the mouth, salmon pate was not his prefered flavor and he placed the can down on the cat mat. Without stirring it up, fuck that. Cut on a can of cat food can he was out of it obviously he needed more sleep. He washed it in the hot soapy water, pausing for a moment lifting up with his foot confused as to why the water was running, he tried again, then belatedly realized it had knobs. He twisted the knob shut reminding himself that he wasn’t at work.

He didn’t know where the first aid kit would be so he used some paper towels and masking tape, to bandage his thumb. It took a few tries but he got a minimal bandage down pat. Returning to the couch in hopes of getting at least an hour more of sleep, the sun wasn’t up yet. Cats he really didn’t understand, was there a benefit to having an animal that didn’t function as a tool?  
\---

He woke to Alex’s face watching him, with a bemused expression.  
“You fed my cat, and now she’s covered in food.”  
Hartmut merely pulled the sheet over his face ugh someone was happy, chipper even. Did that mean all was forgiven? Something was placed on his head, he reached up, ears.  
“What?”  
He sat up there was a grin and in the hands a bell choker thing.  
“Its bath time.”  
Hartmut didn’t move as the collar was tied around his neck, what the fuck was going on? His brain was repeating the question along with so many other questions. He wasn’t a cat fur he was an avian! Deciding upon later to for no reason bust in and yodel at alarmingly high pitches in Alex’s office to state his rightful bird heritage!

“I don’t want to wash your pussy, I’m gay.”  
He mutter as the tail was clipped unto his underware,   
“I’ll be washing her, you’ll be the distraction.”  
He was in a playful mood but Hartmut didn’t much care to be sacrificial sacrifice to a cat. He frowned as he followed at a sedated pace. Why couldn’t Alex just give her the brazilian and be done with it?

“So the emerengcy box, wee-ooo wee-oo? Telling me a surgeon would call and ambulance that?”  
Hartmut looked up at least the other was smiling and prepping the shower. Yes he had said that.  
“Krankenwagen is ambulance, I was unable to pull out ambulance and you said it was your kidney, then the spleen an anatomy professor should know what is in the left upper quadrant.”

He flicked the toy at the cat which surprisingly seemed to work. In distraction only, and the cat snagged his tape bandage bringing it up to her mouth to gnash upon. Soft laughter from above as Alex worked the shampoo into the cat.  
“You did palpate it, I had wondered some of your comments seemed misplaced,”

“I was worried.”  
“How often did you stare at my ass?”  
“All the damn time, your gluteal folds are my favorite.”  
Soft laughter again and he was rinsing off the cat, as well as spraying Hartmut with it. He shuddered it was not that warm and shook himself. The cat was then dried and released she took the remains of the bandage with her, to most likely hid under the couch with the rest of her toys. 

“Hmmmm,”  
He inspected the moon shaped cut, it throbbed a bit.  
“Is it my turned to be washed? Meow?”  
He held up his injured hand like a cat paw that he’d seen that somewhere. He got spray in his face for that, arms over his head trying to block out the cold water. Bowing himself against the tile, in submission.

“Accept my humblest apologies, Professor.”  
He didn’t say it with a straight face luckily he was facing the tiles. The water eventually became warmer and he lifted his head, to see a naked Alex beckoning him into the shower.  
“Here kitty kitty,”  
He pulled the tail and pants off and tossed the ears on the ground, but keep the choker on because he couldn’t actually untie it. He nearly bounced into the shower, hands seaking out that ass and capturing it easily.  
“The feline catches its prey unawares!”

The bell jingles as he tries to move away to give the other space, he’s pulled back into the other. He could feel the heat from Alex, and the stiff cock pressing into his back side. Unfortunately his own situation of recently being exposed to freezing water had him flaccid. Still he pressed his ass up into the other, eliciting a gasp.

Alex nipped at the junction of the neck and shoulder hands reaching down, Hartmut placed his hands on the other’s wrists stilling the movements of gently rubbing at his slowly hardening dick.  
“Hey, are you fine with the recent events?”

“It will take a while to get used to it, however we do click and I’m willing to go forward.”  
He was back to sucking on the neck which felt really nice.  
“Wait don’t give me contusions there!”  
He tried to turn around, but was pushed forward against the wall of the shower.   
“Hey, ah!”

Fingers again, he actually squirmed away at this point pressing into the unwelcome cool to touch tiles. Trying to avoid being brought to orgasm that one time in the office, if he fainted here he could smack his head or hurt Alex. Both undesirable outcomes.  
“Relax?”

With a few deep breaths he managed to relax and push back into Alex, he was finally fully erect and leaking. It was tight, at least it had been lube and not soap, there was more sucking and nipping along his neck as the pumping continued. His thighs quivered, legs wobbling he let his head rest against the tile It was nice to feel this full.

Reaching back with one arm to grab at Alex’s ass, cupping it as best he could. Rocking back into his partner. The water beat down on them and drowned out the panting, grunting, and the occasional whine from Hartmut. Thankfully, some of the noises he made, caused him to blush embarrassed with how he sounded.

Hartmut comes first painting the shower tiles with his cum, body humming and spasming. Alex comes shortly after, he could feel the cock in him swell in size and then with one deep thrust in Alex held him tight and came, also cried out in his ear. He was missing the face, he tried to crane his neck to see it and his spine popped, and he was unable to see post orgasim Alex’s face.

He wiggled and managed to get out of the backwards embrace, dick slipping out of his ass as he turned around, for the proper embrace. Giggling when he realized the other still had his glasses on. Hugging the other tight, his own face must have been a delightful mess too. Lifting the glasses up Hartmut kissed the other with his free hand resting on the mid back. As tempting as the ass was he was satisfied with the kiss, plus he was becoming a prune. The shower continued without much fanfare.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it, the original ending. It's nice and sweet.

Alex found the letter, perhaps hiding it in the bread bin wasn’t the best place.  
“Ah just leave it there, out of sight out of mind.”  
Alex gave him a look, probably exasperation, as he made toast. 

Checking his phone, he had notifications from his mentor had arrived and was on his way to Hartmut’s old residency. That Synk was in his company and there was no need for a key, and if they may be able to stop by to pick up the letter and the address.

“Hey, my friend is coming over to pick up that letter, some time today do you mind?”  
Why he was asking he was unsure, just His mentor which he held in great esteem and his bodyguard that had this amazing mohawk. Though he felt he ought to ask even though this was now both their home?

“If he removes it from the bread box, no I don’t mind. Which friend your old college roommates?”  
Hartmut nodded and started texting back the address,   
“my mentor, I met him in Stuttgart.”  
There was no response he couldn’t tell if it was a question or not.  
“Dr. Vogt is an acquired flavor, we met at a duck pond! He helped me come over here and get citizenship as well as get recertified to work here.”

Hartmut started eating before his eggs got cold, but to also shut up that need to fill the silence with noise. The cat came by begging and he ignored her, he didn’t want to encourage the cat lest he end up being roped into washing it. Alex’s place was nice, spacious, and well furnished. Well it was his place now and there was plenty of wall room for his tacky bird pictures.

Synk showed up around noon, he dropped off some beer as a housewarming gift. Picked up the letter, introduced himself to Alex. He initially refused the handshake, but Alex challenged him and Synk went for it, and well Hartmut winced in sympathy with Alex.

“Hey what's the name of that gay bar?” Synk stretched a bit arms stiff from holding the beer box, grinning at the birb mug in the sink.  
“Charlie’s” they answered in unison and Synk bid them farewell with the letter tucked under his arm.

Once the letter was removed Hartmut felt relieved confident his mentor could do something about the threat. Settling back down on the couch to watch some movie about large deadly spiders that would go on murderous rampages. He found it entertaining but he also wanted one of the car sized spiders as a pet.

His mentor stayed in town for a while they had dinner out twice, surprisingly Alex and Vogt got along quite well in the academic sense, the older man recently left the his position on the journal board with the response tired of reading. He offered to go over any of Alex’s papers if he wanted, his own papers were taking time. He threw Hartmut under the paper buss when he mentioned that they’d collaborated quite a few articles, but Hartmut published under a pseudonym. 

Hartmut cleverly deflected it off, as their food arrived and he could avoid talking with his mouth full. Talk became lighter, his mentor mentioned going to the gay bar curious by the concept. That and Synk had put it down as a must do, Dr. Vogt thought it was a poor choice to drink away a paycheck but agreed to the experience. Then of course eventually it came up and his mentor merely told the flat out truth and Hartmut was jealous of the veracity, how could he say that?

“I don’t actually have a first name, for now anyways I’m sure eventually I’ll get one.”  
Dr. Vogt was using his chopsticks, which Hartmut was having a bit of an issue with. Alex also was having issues with the sticks, eventually they both gave up and used the provided fork.

At the end Dr. Vogt paid for the entire meal, not letting either of them voice anything other than he was paying if they wanted to contribute they could pay the tip.  
“This has been a lovely night, I must be off. Take care.”

He gave Hartmut a pat on the back and let Alex shake his hook without any grievances. Normally Dr. Vogt would refuse physical contact even on his prosthetic, Hartmut took it as a sign of approval. They walked to Hartmut’s car, getting on the road with the music turned off.  
“I publish under a pseudonym, because I didn’t want my father to find me, but he found me anyways.”

He shrugged at the end, well at least he could finally publish under his own name. There was a hand on his leg and he eased of the gas a bit, offering a small smile.  
“Dr. Vogt will be taking care of that,”

Huffing Hartmut felt like the reason he hadn’t experienced much of what the world had offered was due to his father, keeping him shut in. School was his escape, so when he became a successful surgeon over there he move money into a secret bank account. Practiced english at every moment and looked for a way out.

“Soooo, tomorrow I work 2nd shift but my morning is open if you need a hot bod for lecture.”  
He snickered as if that was funny as he parked in his spot.   
“I could certainly use a model to demonstrate the lower leg. If you know anyone let me know.”  
“Hey!”  
He lunged for the other, Alex avoided it getting out of the car and heading at a brisk pace towards their shared home. Hartmut locked up and chased after, he could run. He slapped alex on the ass as they entered the house.

“Fine, I know my bird legs leave even anatomy experts wordless at their magnificent shape!”  
He strutted in and straight for the couch to watch another spider centric horror flick. Laying so he could let his legs hang of the rest, and folding them in a ladylike fashion. 

“Gams to kill for.”  
Alex pushed him off the arm rest, and sat nearly on top of him. They watched the spiders some, until Alex decided to simulate a spider crawling on Hartmuts side. Then it developed into laughter and necking. It was a good time, Hartmut was truly happy here.


End file.
